¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?
by zararetsu
Summary: ¿Será que Ichigo y Rukia podrán por fin aceptar sus sentimientos?Y si lo hacen...¿Se quedará Inoue de brazos cruzados?IchiRuki
1. Pelea

**CAPITULO 1- Pelea**

**  
**  
En el instituto del pueblo de Karakura, un chico de pelos anaranjados estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Había tocado el timbre cuando una chica con el pelo de color negro y unos ojos violetas se le acercó.

-¡¡ ICHIGO!!

El chico salio de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Que quieres Rukia?- dijo el chico malhumorado.

-Los chicos han dicho de comer todos juntos ahora en el recreo, parece ser que Tatsuki nos quiere decir algo.-Contesto Rukia.  
-Esta bien, vamos.- Respondió Ichigo.

Cuando llegaron estaban todos ahí esperándolos. Estaban todos hablando animadamente cuando se sentaron con ellos. Entonces Tatsuki se dirigió a ellos y les dijo:

- Chicos, este fin de semana vamos a ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños en la cabaña de mi primo. También vendrá mi primo, ya que nos a dejado la cabaña no podía decirle que no viniese.

- No se si iré.- dijo Rukia.

- Tienes que venir Kuchiki-san.- dijo Keigo abrazando a Rukia.

¡¡PUM¡¡PUM!! Ichigo le había dado un puñetazo a Keigo, mientras que Tatsuki se lo daba en sus partes.

-Kuchiki-san¿vendrás verdad?.- Una Orihime con cara de rogar convenció a una Rukia con pocas ganas de ir.

-Esta bien, iré.- dijo Rukia resignada.

Una vez finalizada las clases, Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron de Chad, Orihime e Ishida y tiraron por otra calle.  
Ichigo observaba a Rukia, ella iba muy pensativa. Se preguntaba que le pasaba, así que decidió preguntárselo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Rukia?.- Pregunto Ichigo.

Rukia reacciono al escuchar a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.- dijo Rukia.

-¿Seguro?.- Insistió un Ichigo con cara de picar a la chica.

-¡Baka! Te he dicho que no es nada.- dijo Rukia enfadada.

-Esta bien, ya no me preocupare mas por ti, enana.- dijo Ichigo con tono molesto.

-¡¿Enana¡Yo no te he pedido que te preocuparas por mi pelopincho anaranjado.- dijo

Rukia en un tono altísimo en el que la gente empezaba a mirarlos.

-¡¡Vete a tomar por culo renacuaja!!.- dijo Ichigo poniéndose a su altura.

Rukia lo miro enfadada y se fue corriendo.

-¡RUKIA!.- dijo Ichigo llamándola.

Pero Rukia ya se había ido. Ichigo pensó:_" Bien, la he cagado.¡¡¡ Pero que coño estoy pensando¿Desde cuando me importa esta pequeñaja?"_

Ichigo tiro para su casa para ver si Rukia estaba allí.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Visita inesperada

**Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo inventó un loco xD**

Muchas gracias por las reviews que me pusisteis. Os comentaria pero es que estoy apunto de empezar los examenes de recuperación y no me da tiempo. Se que los capítulos estos son cortos, pero el tercero es más largo xD.

Siento mucho los errores que he tenido con el primer capi, espero que apartir de ahora pueda mejorar jejeje. Gracias y espero vuestros comentarios.

¡¡¡¡Besos!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Visita inesperada**

-¡Rukia!-. gritó Ichigo

Rukia no hizo caso a Ichigo y siguió corriendo. Una vez que no divisaba al chico, empezó a ir más despacio y entró en el parque. Se subió a un árbol y empezó a recordar lo de la semana pasada.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Ichigo estaba tumbado en la cama escuchando música, mientras Rukia estaba tumbada en el armario leyendo un manga de Ichigo. La habitación estaba en silencio ya que Kon estaba amordazado porque había estado dando la lata. De repente se oyó un ruido en la habitación y entonces Ichigo dijo:

-¿¡Qué coño pasa!?

Rukia había dejado el manga y salió del armario para mirar lo que sucedía. Entonces apareció Renji.

-¿¡Qué coño haces aquí, Renji!?-. dijo Ichigo malhumorado.

-¡Vengo de servicio, capullo!-. dijo Renji gritando.

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar, imbécil!-. dijo Ichigo poniéndose a su altura.

-¡Idiotas, dejar de pelearos¿Renji, a qué has una Rukia enfadada.

- Vengo a darte un mensaje de Kuchiki-Taichou-.dijo Renji.

- Bien, pues dímelo-.dijo Rukia preguntándose que quería su Nii-sama

- Aquí no, es un asunto Renji echando una mirada asesina a Ichigo.

-¿¡Por qué coño no me puedo enterar yo!?-.dijo Ichigo cabreándose con el pelirrojo.

-¡Porque es un asunto de los Kuchiki, imbécil!-.dijo Renji desesperadamente.

-¡Y a mi que, tengo derecho de saberlo, estoy en mi casa!-.dijo Ichigo alzando la voz.

-¡Basta!-gritó Rukia enfadada-. -Ichigo, déjame hablar con Renji

Ichigo le echó una mirada de furia a Renji y salió dando un portazo.

- Renji¿qué quiere Nii-sama?-.dijo Rukia.

Renji se puso serio y le dice a Rukia:

-No vengo ha habar de tu hermano, vengo por otro asunto

- Bueno, di ya lo que me tienes que decir-.dijo Rukia cada vez más enfadada.

- Lo que quería decirte... haber como empiezo... eh...-.empezó a decir Renji nervioso.

-¡Baka¡Me lo quieres decir de una vez¡Que no tengo todo el...

No pudo terminar la frase Rukia porque Renji la estaba besando. Cuando se separó de ella, ésta no sabía que decir, así que Renji dijo:

-Rukia, te amo.

-Renji yo...

- Quiero saber si tu también me quieres-.dijo Renji serio.

- Renji... no puedo decirte nada. No se lo que siento ahora...-.dijo Rukia

- No hace falta que me respondas ahora. La semana que viene vendré a por la repuesta.

Entonces Renji se fue haciendo un shunpo, dejando a una Rukia pensativa.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

- No se que hacer-.pensó Rukia en el árbol.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. La cita

**Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes por ahora xD, es una obra de Tite-sama  
**

Muchas gracias por las reviews que estoy teniendo y siento mucho haber tardado en poner el capítulo pero es que he empezado las clases y por eso no lo he podido subir antes xD

Espero que os guste este y sus comentarios

Besos!!!!**  
**

* * *

** Capítulo 3: La cita****  
**  
Ichigo llegó a su casa pensando que Rukia estaría allí. Cuando llegó, no había ruido en su cuarto, tocó a la puerta del armario. Al no obtener respuesta, la abrió y Rukia no estaba allí.

_"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_-. Pensó el chico.

Ichigo se tumbó en la cama y se puso los cascos y se puso a escuchar música. Entonces saltó Kon encima de Ichigo.

- Ichigo¿dónde está Nee-san?

Ichigo no le contestó al peluche.

- ¡¡¡Dónde está Nee-san!!!-. dijo el peluche pegando a Ichigo.

Ichigo seguía pasando del peluche y se dio la vuelta, entonces Kon mordió en un dedo a Ichigo.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Suéltate Kon-. Ichigo voleó al peluche.

-¡¡¡Dónde está Nee-san!!!

-¡Yo que se!, deja de molestar

-¡Qué le has hecho a Nee-san!

Ichigo harto de Kon, lo cogió y lo lanzó por la ventana, se volvió a tumbar y se puso los cascos, pero esta vez no estaba escuchando música.  
De repente apareció la imagen de Rukia y se puso a pensar en ella. Se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a comer ya a darse una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que ella no la había visto mucho.  
Entonces apareció Rukia por la ventana y al pensar en lo que había planeado se sonrojó.

Rukia entró por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se había sonrojado al verla llegar, y se metió directamente en el armario.

Ichigo al ver que había cerrado la puerta, se quitó los cascos y esperó un minuto. Se levantó y tocó la puerta del armario.

-¡Oi, Rukia!

No recibió respuesta.

-Rukia¿puedo hablar contigo?-. Insistió Ichigo.

Ni una sola palabra de ella.

-Rukia, se que estás enfadada conmigo, te pido perdón si antes te he ofendido en algo.- Suspiró.

Ichigo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso y comenzó a decir:

-Rukia¿te gustaría mañana venirte a comer y dar una vuelta por la ciudad conmigo en compensación por lo que te he dicho? .- dijo sonrojándose

Rukia abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que Ichigo pegara un salto.

-¡Joder Rukia, no des esos sustos!

-Acepto¡pero invitas tú!

Ichigo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

VIERNES 13:30 DE LA TARDE, SALIDA DEL INSTITUTO KARAKURA

Ichigo estba pensando donde invitar a Rukia a comer, cuando de repente Keigo saltó encima de Ichigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ichigoooo!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡PUM!!!! Puñetazo de Ichigo en la cara de Keigo.

-¿Qué malo eres Ichigo? Solo quería preguntarte si te querías venir con nosotros esta tarde.

-No... tengo planes

-¿¿¿Planes eh???¿¿Con una chica??¿Quién, quién¿La conozco?

¡¡¡¡PUM!!!! Patadón en la barriga

-A ti que te importa.- dijo sonrojándose.

Y se marchó a casa.

En esos mismos instantes Tatsuki hablaba con Rukia.

-Rukia¿te vienes a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana?

-No, no puedo, tengo planes.

-Ah... pues bueno, pero recuerda que mañana hemos quedado a las 8 de la tarde en la entrada del parque para irnos todos juntos a la cabaña de mi primo. ¡No me falles!

-Tranquila, allí estaré.- dijo Rukia con la voz que tanto odia Ichigo.

* * *

14:30 HAMBURGUESERÍA MILÓ

-Ichigo¿qué es esto?.- dijo Rukia señalando la bebida.

-Es Fanta de naranja, una bebida refrescante.

Rukia se atragantó con las burbujitas y empezó a toser. A Ichigo le entró la risa.

-¡¡¡BAKA!!! cof cof, no te rías, cof cof

Ichigo le sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Ichigo propuso tomarse un helado en el parque. De camino al parque se compraron los helados, Ichigo de fresa y Rukia de pistacho.  
Se sentaron en un banco y tomaron los helados. Rukia se quedó embobada mirando el helado de Ichigo.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Me dejas probar el helado de fresa?

Ichigo le tendió el helado y ella lo probó. El chico se le quedó mirando muy fijamente.

-¿Te sucede algo?.- le preguntó Rukia.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la besó, ella le correspondió. Cuando se apartó Ichigo le dijo:

-Es que tenías la boca manchada.

Rukia se quedó decepcionada. Al verla Ichigo con la cabeza baja, la cogió por la barbilla y susurrando le dijo:

-Rukia, te quiero

Y muy despacio se acercó a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Juntos

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es una obra de Tite Kubo**

Doy las gracias por las reviews que estoy teniendo de este Fic, que para ser mi primero creo que es bastante soso xD. Me parece que ahora me están saliendo más largos los capítulos, haber si puedo seguir así para el futuro.

Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leerlo. Besos**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Juntos**

Cuando los chicos se separaron, Rukia se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella quería a Ichigo y lo que sentía por Renji era una gran amistad.

Ichigo al ver que la chica no decía nada, dijo finalmente:

-Rukia, quiero saber si me amas

La chica le sonrió y se lanzó al cuello para besarle.

-¿Eso significan si?-. preguntó un Ichigo desconcertado

-¡Baka! por supuesto que sí-. respondió la chica enojada

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Al ver que el Sol se estaba poniendo decidieron volver a la casa.  
Los chicos iban muy felices de la mano e incluso se robaban tiernos besos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ichigo entró por la puerta mientras que Rukia saltaba por la ventana.

-¡¡¡Llegas tarde, Ichigo!!!-. gritó su padre dándole un rodillazo en el estómago del chico

-¡¡Ya lo se!!!-. gritó el chico mientras mandaba a su padre a la otra punta de la habitación

-Se nota que eres mi hijo-. dijo Isshin tirado sin poder moverse por el suelo

-¡Papá, Onii-chan! dejar ya de pelear-. suplicaba una Yuzu

-Déjalos Yuzu, así son felices-. decía su hermana Karin

-Onii-chan la cena ya está lista

-No tengo hambre, me voy a mi cuarto

-Pero Onii-chan...

Ichigo subió las escaleras para ir corriendo a su cuarto, ya que solo tenía ganas de estar con Rukia.  
Cuando entró en la habitación, se encontró a Rukia leyendo uno de sus mangas. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella. Le dio un tierno beso, ésta se sonrojó e Ichigo se tumbó en la cama para escuchar música.  
Estuvieron así varias horas sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Rukia se levantó.

-Ichigo, me voy a la cama, buenas noches

Rukia le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia el armario, pero Ichigo la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia su cama.

-No quiero que duermas en el armario

-Ichigo... ¿y si alguien de tu familia entrara y nos viesen juntos?

-Eso da igual ahora, solo quiero que estés a mi lado. No quiero que duermas nunca más en el armario

La chica no sabia que decir, estaba feliz por lo que había escuchado, así que se lanzó al cuello del chico y le dio un beso. Entonces se acostaron juntos e Ichigo la agarró de la cintura para acercársela más y la abrazó.

-Ichigo...

-Mmmmm

-Tenemos que estar mañana a las 8 de la tarde en la entrada del parque para irnos todos juntos a la fiesta de Tatsuki

-Joder Rukia, siempre fastidiando los mejores momentos-. dijo Ichigo malhumorado-.¿Tenemos que ir?

-Si, se lo prometí a las chicas, además ¿qué pensaría Tatsuki si no vas?

-Ya, me partiría la cara, pero es que me apetece estar contigo

-¡Oh¡Vamos! Puedes estar un fin de semana sin mi perfectamente. Además nos los pasaremos bien-. dijo Rukia alegre

-Pero es que...

La chica lo miraba con ojitos, eso hizo que el chico se derritiera.

-Esta bien, iremos-. dijo el chico escapando un suspiró

Rukia le dio un beso y el chico le sonrió. Era de las pocas veces que había visto sonreír de verdad al chico.

-Rukia, te quiero

-Yo también a ti, Ichigo

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Ya era por la mañana y un chico pelirrojo iba nervioso andando por la calle. Esperaba impaciente a la respuesta de una chica desde hace una semana.  
A lo lejos se podía ver a dos chicas conversando animadamente. Por lo que oyó el chico parecía que estuviesen hablando de una fiesta.  
Una de ellas se fijó en el chico y lo reconoció de inmediato, entonces lo llamó:

-¡¡Renji-kun!!

El chico le pilló por sorpresa que supiese su nombre, pero se dio cuenta quien era la chica.

-Inoue  
-¡¡Ohaio, Renji-kun¿Qué haces aquí?-. preguntó la chica animadamente

-He venido a ver a Rukia¿por qué estás tan animada?

-Pues porque hoy vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tatsuki-chan

-¡¡Ah!! Pues felicidades Tatsuki

-Gracias, si quieres puedes venir a la fiesta, a mi no me importa-. dijo Tatsuki

-Gracias, pero... tengo que hablar con Rukia...

-¡Vamos Renji-kun! Kuchiki-san también viene, nos lo pasaremos bien-. dijo una Orihime alegre

-¡¡¿Qué va Rukia?!! Bueno pues yo también me apunto

-¡Bien!-. dijo sonriente Orihime-. Te esperamos a las 8 en la entrada del parque. Hemos quedado todos juntos en ir.

¡Vale! Allí estaré

Entonces Renji se despidió de las dos chicas. Pensó en dejar a Rukia que le diese la respuesta luego en la fiesta, así que decidió pasarse por la tienda de Urahara.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Patinando, patinando1ª parte

**Bleach ni sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al gran Tite Kubo**

Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que estoy en mi último curso de Bachillerato y eso significa mucho estudiar jajaja

Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que os guste el capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews

¡¡¡Besos!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Patinando, patinando me besé con un anaranjado(1ª Parte)**

-¡Bien¡Lo tenemos todo comprado!-. dijo Orihime contenta

-Si, lo peor de todo es que viene mi primo

-No seas así Tatsuki-chan, algo de bueno tiene que tener

-No, Orihime, solo molesta. Además Ichigo odia a mi primo

-¿Por qué lo odia Kurosaki-kun?

-Porque siempre se han estado llevando mal...

Tatsuki no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque oyeron una voz familiar para ellas gritando cuesta abajo.

-Un momento, esa no era...

-¡Es Kuchiki-san!-. dijo Orihime

De repente apareció un chico por otra calle y se puso enfrente de la chica que iba cuesta abajo y la agarró como pudo.  
Orhime y Tatsuki se quedaron sorprendidas

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué hacen estos dos juntos??!!!!-. se preguntaba Tatsuki

* * *

HORAS ANTES

Era por la mañana temprano y los rayos del Sol iluminaban el rostro de Ichigo. Éste se despertó y vio que a su lado estaba Rukia, unos pequeños rayos le iluminaban su angelical cara.  
Ichigo la vio hermosa y no quería separarse de ella, pero oyó unos pasos que subían corriendo por las escaleras. Debía de ser su padre preparando su despertar matutino. No le apetecía irse del lado de Rukia, pero si no se levantaba su padre podría descubrir a Rukia y se armaría una buena.  
Así que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rukia y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que no llegase ningún ruido a la habitación.  
Ichigo estaba preparado para devolverle el golpe a su padre, cuando Isshin salió de las escaleras con la pierna lista la ver a su hijo. Cuando estaba a punto de darle, Ichigo cogió la pierna de su padre y lo lanzó escaleras abajo diciendo:

-¡¡¡Quieres dejar de molestar tan temprano!!!

-Se nota que eres mi hijo-. dijo el hombre como puedo

-¿Ya os estáis peleando tan temprano?-. preguntó una Yuzu preocupada

-Yuzu, este viejo se merece el golpe que le ha dado Ichi por despertarlo-. dijo su hermana Karin

-¡¡¡Masaki!!-. dijo Isshin corriendo al poster de su difunta mujer.- ¡Mira como me tratan nuestros hijos!

¡¡¡PUM!!!!

-¡Deja de hablarle a mamá en ese poster!-. dijo Karin furiosa

Ichigo harto de este espectáculo desayunó rápido y cogió comida para llevársela a Rukia.  
Cuando entró en la habitación, Rukia todavía estaba dormida, así que Ichigo dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y fue a despertarla.  
Cuando Rukia se despertó, miró a Ichigo, éste le sonrió y le dijo:

-Te traigo el desayuno

La chica estaba muerta de hambre y empezó a devorar el desayuno. Una vez terminado de comer, Rukia preguntó a Ichigo

-¿Qué hacemos mientras?

-Podríamos ir a patinar

-¿Patinar?

-Si, patinar-. contestó el chico

-¿Qué es eso de patinar?

-Ya lo verás-. respondió el chico pícaramente y salió de la habitación

La chica frunció el ceño preguntándose que sería eso de patinar, cuando entró de nuevo Ichigo con unos patines.

-Toma

-¿Qué es?-. preguntó Rukia emocionada

-Son unos patines, vamos a salir

-¿Pero cómo se ponen?

-Ahora te enseño abajo, que si no te puedes matar con ellos saltando por la ventana.

La chica no podía esperar más de la emoción, cogió los patines y dijo:

-Te espero abajo

Y saltó a una velocidad increíble.  
Ichigo cogió sus patines y se dirigió hacia abajo. Su hermana Yuzu estaba limpiando el salón y le dijo:

-Onii-chan¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a darme una vuelta

-Bueno, pero no tardes

-Tranquila, no tardaré, además tengo que venir pronto porque me voy al cumpleaños de Tatsuki

-¡Pero Onii-chan, si íbamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños este fin de semana!

"Se me olvidó que fue mi cumpleaños el otro día"-. pensaba Ichigo

-Ya lo celebraremos otro día, adiós Yuzu

-Adiós Onii-chan

Ichigo salió de la casa y se encontró con Rukia observando con curiosidad los patines

-Has tardado mucho en venir

-Es que Yuzu me ha entretenido

-Bueno explícame como se pone esto-. dijo señalando los patines

Ichigo le enseñó como los patines a Rukia y luego se los puso él. Cuando estuvieron listos, Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a ponerse de pie, la agarró de la mano para que no se cayera y empezó a explicarle como debe moverse con los patines.  
Cuando por poco se cae Rukia, Ichigo con un movimiento rápido la agarró por la cintura y le robó un beso, cosa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse. Ichigo continuó con su práctica hasta que dijo:

-¿Estás preparada para hacerlo tú sola?

-Creo que si, pero no te alejes de mi-. dijo una Rukia insegura

-Esta bien, estaré aquí a tu lado-. le sonrió

Ichigo soltó a Rukia y ésta empezó a moverse con un poco de torpeza pero para ser la primera vez lo hacía bien.

-Rukia, lo estas haciendo muy bien

-¿De verdad?-. dijo mirando a Ichigo

-¡Rukia. mira al frente¡Ten cuidado con esa cuesta!

-¿Qué cuesta¡AHHHHH!

Pero la chica iba cuesta abajo sin poder parar de gritar. Ichigo vio que por esa calle podría cortar camino y llegar a donde está Rukia, así que tiró por ahí a una velocidad tremenda ya que no permitiría que su novia se hiciera daño.  
Rukia seguía chillando como una loca sin poder dejar de pensar en como parar, hasta que de la nada apareció un anaranjado por una calle y extendió los brazos para poder agarrarla como pudiese.  
En cuanto la agarró, se cayeron al suelo, ella estaba tirada encima de él. Cuando iba a darle un beso por haberla parado, se acercaron dos chicas conocidas para ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Patinando, patinando 2ª parte

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kubo Tite**

** ¡Holas! Siento mucho de verdad no poder subir antes los capítulos y de que sean cortos pero es que estoy de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo, es lo que tiene 2º de Bachillerato...**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y creo que dentro de una semana cosa así pondré la continuación **

**¡Besos y reviews please! **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Patinando, patinando me besé con un anaranjado (2ª parte)**

En cuanto agarró a Rukia, se cayeron al suelo, ella estaba encima de él. Cuando iba a darle un beso por haberla parado, se acercaron dos chicas conocidas para ellos.

-¡Ichigo!¿Qué hacéis juntos?-. preguntó Tatsuki

Los chicos se sonrojaron al ver en la posición que estaban y fueron ayudados por las chicas.

-¿Qué hacéis juntos?-. preguntó Tatsuki de nuevo

-Eto...-. empezó a decir Ichigo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

-Kurosaki-kun me estaba enseñando a patinar-. dijo rápidamente Rukia con la voz que tanto le gustaba al anaranjado

-¿Y para qué quieres saber patinar?-. siguió preguntando Tatsuki ya que no se creía nada de lo que le decía

-Es que quiero darle una sorpresa a mi Nii-sama-. respondió la chica rápidamente

-Seguro que Byakuya-sama se sorprenderá-. dijo Orihime sonriente

-¿Ya tenéis todo listo para la fiesta?-. cambió de tema Ichigo

-Si, ya lo tenemos todo-. dijo Tatsuki.-¿Pero por qué no has dicho de hacer tu cumpleaños conmigo?

-¿Tú cumpleaños?-. dijo Rukia sorprendida

-¡Es verdad! Se me olvidó de que fue tu cumpleaños hace dos días-. dijo Inoue triste.-

Como estábamos preparando la fiesta de Tatsuki...

-No te preocupes Inoue

-¿Cómo que fue tu cumpleaños hace dos días Ichi...Kurosaki-kun?

-Se me olvidó por completo que era mi cumpleaños, estaba pensando en otras cosas...

-Bueno, pues lo celebramos juntos y ya está-. dijo Tatsuki

-Si te hace ilusión-. resopló el chico

Mientras que Ichigo y Tatsuki se ponían hablar de otros temas, Rukia aprovechó para llamar a Inoue para que la ayudase

-Kuchiki-san¿le has comprado algún regalo a Tatsuki-chan?

-No, todavía no

-Si quieres vamos juntas y le compramos algo y ya de paso le compramos algo a Kurosaki-kun

-Bien, nos vemos luego

Los chicos se despidieron e Ichigo ayudó a Rukia en el trayecto a casa. Cuando llegaron, se quitaron los patines y Rukia cogió rápidamente los zapatos y dinero (se lo había dado Urahara)

-¿A dónde vas?-. preguntó Ichigo

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas, además debería de estar enfadada contigo por no decirme que fue tu cumpleaños

-Se me olvidó por completo

-Bueno, luego vengo. No tardaré

La chica le dio un beso y se marchó. Ichigo se fue a la ducha y en unas horas ya había llegado la chica. Se arreglaron y cuando Ichigo vio a Rukia con un vestido que resaltaba su figura, se quedó embobado. Rukia al verlo le preguntó:

-¿Te pasa algo?

Ichigo se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando le faltaron el aire, se separaron e Ichigo dijo:

-¿Podemos quedarnos?

-No, tenemos que ir, además también es tu fiesta

-Es que no quiero que otro te mire

-¡¡¡Uhhh!!! Kurosaki-kun se está poniendo celosillo-. dijo Rukia en el tono que tanto le gustaba a Ichigo

El chico se sonrojó y dijo:

-No es verdad, y deja de poner esa voz

-Kurosaki-kun está celoso

-Vamos, que llegamos tarde-. dijo finalmente el pelinaranjo

Los dos se fueron cogidos de la mano y cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada del parque se soltaron.  
Estaban todos ahí esperándolos y Rukia vio a una persona a la que no le apetecía mucho ver.

-¡¡¡Renji¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rukia, yo también me alegro de verte. Estás muy guapa

-Gracias-. dijo sonrojándose

Ichigo observaba escena mientras hablaba con Chad e Ishida y se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos

-¡¡¿Qué haces aquí, Renji?!!-. dijo Ichigo

-¡¡Hola Ichigo!! Me han invitado

-Ya, pero es que también es mi cumpleaños y yo no te he invitado

Si hubieran miradas que mataran, las suyas asesinarían. En ese momento, Tatsuki les llamó:

-¡Eh, vosotros, ir moviendo el culo que nos vamos!

-¡¡Hi!!-. dijeron los tres a la vez

Tomaron marcha para la cabaña donde los esperaba el primo de Tatsuki

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
